The Shadow Samurai
by MysticSage96
Summary: Summery Inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summery:**_ **What if when Berk was attacked and Hiccup's mother was nearly taken by the dragon Hiccup was taken by a stranger and put into a wooden box before being pushed into the sea were the box floated out into sea to never be seen again. How would Stoik feel when he finds out that he lost hos whole family on that night but it wasn't to dragon's but to that stranger. Who is that stranger and why did he do that to Hiccup? Will Hiccup survive all alone in the sea with no food, water and warmth or will he perish? Well this is his story.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own How To Train Your Dragon or any characters apart from my OC's which will come in in the next couple of chapters. I'm going to remane Hiccup but haven't decided to what to name him until he reaches his new home after being found. I also decided that Valka (Hiccups mother) doesn't get taken by the dragon but she laters shows her people that dragons can work along side vikings and through the dragons they defeat the Red Death, that Valka saw killing other dragons that don't bring enough food back. In other words instead of Hiccup fighting the Red Death, it's his mother and two sibilings, whom were born five years after Hiccup disappears, along with the other viking teens.**

 **Here are a few names that I found and liked and it is open for you guys to vote on which will be Hiccups new name:**

 **1) Raiden.**

 **2) Ryuu.**

 **3) Satoru.**

 **4) Jirou**

 **Please vote on which one you like. If you know what these names mean then you should probably know where Hiccup will end up but as to how he will turn out to be then whoever figures the names out will have a say in how he turns out, sound good? Give it a go and I won't just you on anything, Promise. Goodluck.**

 _Italic- 'Thoughts'._

 **Bold- Dragon speaking.**

 _ **Italic bold underline- Talking in another language.**_

 _ **Chapter One!**_

 **Stranger's POV.**

The dragons had just started to attack the village a couple of minutes ago and I still hadn't found the chief's house yet what with all the fighting and moving bodies it was very hard but if I didn't succeed then Alvin would order my head.

Hmmmm...

Where is that blasted..

Oh! There it is with a dragon ripping the roof off and climbing inside.

DRAGON?!

RIPPING THE ROOF OFF?!

CLIMBING INSIDE?!

 _'Shit! If I want to complete my mission then I'll have to go into that house, dragon or no dragon and I'll have to be quick before the Chief and his wife come running to save their new-born son whom I heard is small and sick, so it should be easy to steal the baby'_ I silently thought.

Well, not time like the present to steal a baby when everyone is too busy fighting and defend their families and homes and the chief and his wife were distracted what with trying to fight the dragons and protect their people and their homes.

Not very good parents if anyone asked for my opinion as they were focused more on their people then their infant son, all alone in a cold house with no fire and now being attacked by a dragon that no one was paying attention to, so in my opinion I was doing the baby a favor by taking it away and hopfully someone out on the sea would find him before he died and take him in as their son.

Hopfully, that is. But with the way things were with the dragons and the never-ending war between the two races, I doubted that that would ever happan but I still hoped for the sake of this baby I was about to steal and qiuet possibly kill by setting him adrift in the sea with nothing to eat or drink.

I had just entered the house and was climbing up the stairs when I heard the chief's wife scream her sons name and call out to Stoick saying something about the house being attacked while their son was still inside.

Huh.

They just found out about it now.

Rotten parents they turned out to be and they have only had their son for a month at the most ( **I don't know how old Hiccup was when Valka was taken so I'm just gonna say that he was born a month before she was taken in the movie** ).

Anyway, I could hear the parents fighting their way to their house and knew that I only had a few minutes to get to the baby and get away from the village before they got to the house. Within two minutes, I had managed to dodge the big dragon who preceded to set the house on fire while I grabbed the now crying baby and jumped out of a window and quickly ran into the tree line near-by, where I stopped and rested for a while as I watched the now crying parents stop infront of their burning house and scream for their son that they thought was now dead instead of still crying in my arms. I decided to continue on before they saw me, which was not likely to happen given their state at the moment, ' _but better to be safe then sorry'_ I thought silently to myself as I started to run to the beach.

I had just made it to the beach when I saw all the dragon's leaving with whatever they had managed to steal and I knew it would only be a matter of moments before the grieving parent's found out that their son hadn't died in the fire but had been stolen and ordered a seach for their son, so with that in mind, I quickly but gently put the little, now, sleeping baby into the crate by the sea and gently pushed it out into the retreating tide.

As I watched the crate become smaller the further away it went, I couldn't help but pray to Odin and Thor that the boy would, somehow, survive and grow up to be a powerful warrior where-ever he ended up and wondered if I would ever get the chance to met him when he grew into a man.

But, alas, the boy's fate was out of my hands now and so I left the beach to return to the village and to a family I had just destroyed in an attempt to save my own family from Alvin the Treacherouse and pray that the Chief would be mercerful to me when I told him of what I had just done and why.

And yes I will tell the Chief as he was the only one who could save both my family and rescue the little baby I had stolen. After all, I wasn't a bad person, errrr, viking but i would always protect my family first before anyone else, surely, Chief Stoick wouldn't kill me for that right?

Right?

Okay, maybe not but I had to try anyway.

Maybe I could ask for Stoick to save my family and protect them if he killed me?

That could work... Maybe... This is Chief Stoick the Vast we're talking about, not to mention his wife Valka, so my chances were not good at the moment.

Yeah, my chances were very slim at the best and non existance at the worst.

"Hmmmm. Should I pray again or not?" I said quietly to himself as I reached were the village were grouped together around the still grieving parents.

 _'Now, how to get their attention'_ I thought silently before I decided to just get it over and done with.

"Hey, if you'r wondering about your son being dead in amongst those burning ashes of wood and metal then don't worry as I took him just as the house was set on fire" I had to shout to be heard over the grieving and shouting people.

 _'Well, if you every need to get a vikings attention that didn't involve weapons and killing each other then talking about their kids will do it just fine'_ I thought when everyone turned to look at me all at the same time which freaked me out a little but before I could do anything I was surrounded be the people with the formerly grieving parants in front.

Everyone shouting and damanding answers without actually letting me answer said questions. It took three hours before I could even get a word in and by then Chief Stoick looked like he wanted to either kill someone or kill me and I was leaning towards the first option but knew that once I told them of what I did then it would be me that was likely going to be killed.

"QUIET EVERYONE!" Stoick shouted and let me tell you that Stoick really had a set of lungs on him as he was able to get everyone to shut up, even the ones that were yelling and shouting themselves." Now will you kindly tell me what you did with my infant son?" he asked but I knew that it was more of a damand then a question.

"Ok, so you all know who Alvin the Treacherous is right?" I raised my right eyebrow as everyone started talking at the same time again and wondered how long it would take this time for them all to quieten down again.

"Yes", "Of course", "LET'S KILL HIM" was amongst the many answer's I got from them all.

"Well, a couple of days ago my family and I were out fishing when we were attacked by Outcasts lead by Alvin. He took my family from me but promised me that if I did something for him then he would release my family. I was cautous as to what he wanted me to do but there was nothing I could do but agree when he threatened my family, so I asked what he wanted me to do and he went off on a rant about you Stoick and your family and Berk and how he wanted to destroy you. Naturally I asked how he planned to do that and when he got this smirk on his face I knew that it wasn't good for you or for me" I paused for a while to gather my thoughts as to how I was going to reveal the next bit and try to save myself in the process.

When I had paused in my story, it was like a signal to the people surrounding me to start talking amongst themselves so I had to put my hand up in the air to get them to quieten down so I could continue my story and get it out of the way.

"Alvin had heard about how you, Stoick, were expecting your first son and then he later heard about the birth being early and how your son was sick and small for his age and so he decided that the only way to get back at you was to strike at your heart and family, and so he ordered me to get rid of your son no matter what" there, now my story was over and now I had to wait for what I knew was to come for Stoick. What he wasn't prepared for was the questioning that followed after his story ended.

"So what? You killed my only son?" Stoick face was slowly clowding over in anger.

"What? No, but I did get rid of him" that didn't seem to help my case one bit.

"How did you 'get ride' of my son then" this time is was Valka that asked me and by the way she was fingering her axe, he knew that he had to answer truefully or these might be his last words ever spoken.

"I got to your house just as the dragon entered it threw the roof and managed to get your baby out just as it set it on fire. The baby was crying at that time and when I heard you scream out for him I knew that I had to complete what I was told to do. So I took your son to a nearby secluded beach and put him inside a crate before puching it out into the retreating tide. I prayed to Odin and Thor that your son would survive until someone found the crate and him and waited until I could hardly see the crate at which time the dragons were leaving before I returned to the village planning to tell you everything in the hopes that you would be able to get to him in time to save him. Now I've just got to tell Alvin that your boy is 'dead' so that I cna have my family back safe and sound" I took a huge deep breath that I slowly released as I glanced at Stoick and Valka, who both looekd like they had been struck by lightning "What's wrong?"

"All the ships were destroyed during the raid and it will take us a week or two to make more" Stoick looked like he wanted to go after his son, boat or no boat, and it was only Valka's hand on his arm that was stopping him from taking off right then and there.

"What? All of them?" I was shocked when I heard this as I had been hoping for Stoick being able to save his son by using his ships to find his missing boy. Apparently that plan was never to happen. "How'd that happen?"

"Dragon's is what happened and now we have no way of saving Hiccup" Valka had started crying again.

"Hiccup?"

"My son's name" well that was... a nice name.

"Hiccup is so sick and weak and tiny that there is no way that he will make it for two weeks on his own" if Valka was crying before well I don't know what to call what she was doing now but it wasn't pretty and I feel really guilty for my part I played in causing it.

"I really am sorry but I couldn't leave my family with those men. How know's what could have happened to them if I didn't agree, surely you can see it from my point of view?" surely Stoick could as he had just became a father and should know what I was talking about.

Right?

"I know but I am still placing you under arrest and will set a time for your trial at a later date. Right now I need to see to my people and organize some people to go into the forest to start cutting some tree's down and to have Gobber start working on everything else needed" Stoick's voice was very gruff from him trying to hide how much he was hurting and when two villagers came and tied some rope around my hands and begain to lead him away to the cells, I went willingly with my head down knowing that if it was me in Stoick's place, I would do the same thing.

"I'm very sorry" I whispered as I sank onto the ground of my new home and leaned back against the stone wall and looked out at the full moon, wondering about the small, sick baby now all alone in a big, vast and mean world after only a month of being in said world.

Well I could only hope that the baby was found and saved and the same could be said about my still missing family as I had been seperated from them the moment that we were attacked by Alvin and his henchmen.

"Please Chief Stoick save my family and i'll gladly do anything you command of me no matter what" I whispered out loud in my empty cell not knowing that Stoick was just standing beyond the cell door watching me watch the moon with silent anguish in my eye's.

"Do you really mean that or are you just saying that to get out of this cell and to escape your punishment?" i jumpted as I hadn't known he was there only to see him walk to stand infornt of my cell door with his hands curled into fists.

"Yes I do mean it with every part of me".

"If I let you out, what will you do?" Stoick didn't look like he wanted to let me out even as he asked me that question.

"I'll have to wait until a boat has been built so that I can go to Alvin that I have 'killed' your son and rescue my family. After that you may do whatever you want with me" I was being completely honest with every word I said and prayed that he believed me and trusted me enought to save my family and return to face my punishment.

"Fine. You will stay in that cell until a boat has been made but you will only have two weeks to return to Berk or else. Deal?" Stoick stuck his hand between the cell bars for me to shake to seal the deal.

"Deal and thank you for allowing me to do this when I know you don't have to" I greatfully shook his hand before going back to my former place on the ground and leaning back against the wall were I had been minutes before I moved to stand infront of the cell door to talk to Stoick better.

Stoick left after that to go comfort his grieving wife and so I spent the rest of the night and most of the morning looking out my cell window, taking comfort in what little sunlight crept through the barred window and the food and water that was giving to me for breakfast. I knew that I should start to plan a way to rescue my family but as I didn't know where they were being kept I couldn't do much other then make a list of everything that I would need for the trip there and back.

Who know's, maybe I would find the crate with baby Hiccup (' _a stupid name in my opinion'_ I thought) and bring him back home to his parants.

Hey, I can hope can't I?

 _ **Well, that's the end to my first chapter in this story and I would welcome any reviews that you guys have for me about this story and please don't hesitate on the names and if you know of any other names from the same counrty as the ones that I have chosen then you are more then welcome to suggest them to me.**_

 _ **Thanks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello faithfull reader's, got some reviews and have revieved three different names for Hiccup which are listed below and congratulations to those of you who have found out where Hiccup is going to be raised. So here are the names:**_

 _ **1- Raiden- 1 vote**_

 _ **2- Ryuukin- 1 vote**_

 _ **3- Ryuu- 1 vote**_

 _ **Can't wait for some more votes soon. I'll also be keeping the same dragon's for the teens as in the movies and anime series as I like all of them and their rider's. If anyone has any good vikings names that I can use for Hiccups sibilings them please let me know. Thanks. This cahpter will be shorter then the first as I am currently writing a book for school, also sorry about the wait as I had family problems.**_

 _ **Italic " " mean's it is in another Language.**_

 _ **' ' Mean's thoughts.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon or any characters excpt my own.**_

 **Chapter Two.**

It had been two day's since baby Hiccup had been left inside the crate before it was pushed out to sea by the stanger and he had become very hungry since than. His skin had also begain to burn as the crate had nothing to cover it and he was constantly under the sun with little way to releave the pain from his skin burning apart from the occational wave of water that managed to wash over the top of the crate without drowning him. Dragons had all gone by, some stopping to look and either's swimming in the opposit direction, but all knew that baby Hiccup was sick and slowly dieing due to the sickness and hungry and the dragon's knew that he wouldn't last the week, which made them sad to see a Hatchling die but it was nature. When the end of the week arrived and baby Hiccup was so deeply asleep that he looked like he was dead, a ship could be seen head straight for him and it was only because there was someone standing in the bow of the ship that they managed to aroid the crate at all that Hiccup had died by being drowned and beaten by the ship. The ship made a circle around the crate before coming to a smooth stop not far from the crate and a someone jumped into the sea and swam over to the crate. Needless to say that when the person saw a baby sleeping inside the crate, he decided to bring it back to his ship for further inspection of the baby.

As he was climbing up the ropes on the side of the ship he called out to his captian.

 _"CAPTAIN! You might want to come look at this!"_ he called as he carefully picked up the baby and held him to his chest.

 _"What is it?"_ the captain asked as he walked up to his subordant calmly.

 _"A baby, Captain"_

 _"A baby? What is a baby doing out in the middle of the sea and without his parents?"_ the captian now had a frown on his forehead as he gently took the baby from the other man.

 _"I don't know captian but he doen't look like he will survive the night"_ he sad with a sad look in his eyes as he gazed at the still sleeping baby.

 _"Call the doctor onboard and have him take a look at him and see if there is anything we can do for him"_ with that the captain took the baby to him quarters and layed him down on his bed and drying his wet hair before taking the frayed blanket off him along with his little brown pants and little t-shirt. The baby was very thin as his surbordinant had said but the captain knew that if the baby survived the night, all it would take to get him back to a healthy weight would be a lot of milk and a warm bed, which none of those things can be found on the ship in the needed amount to keep a baby healthy but if he did survive the night and survived the journey then he will be given eveything a baby needs to grow up. He just hoped that his wife and son would agree to them keeping him if the Shogun agreed to let him raise the boy as his own.

It was a major blow to him and his wife when after their first born son had been born they had been told by the doctor that she would never be able to have another child or it could kill her and so they had had to contend themselves with just their son and he hoped that this new, abandoned baby would be able to sooth her heartache and be a younger brother to his son. The ship's doctor arrived five minutes after he had called for him and immediatly started to check the baby over and reported that he was very thin, something the captain already knew, probably wouldn't wake up until he had been feed and was only a month or two old.

 _'Shit! He's younger then my son and smaller then he was. What was he doing all alone in the middle of the sea without his parent's?'_ thought the captain as he sat there shocked about what the doctor had just told him.

 _"Go tell the cook to heat up some milk and have him bring it to my quarter's please and tell the first mate to set sail for home and make sure he send's a pigeon to the Shogun to let him know about the boy"_ and with that the captain started to make a smaller, warm bed for the baby while the doctor left to do as he was told. The cook arrived with the warm milk five minutes later and had to show the captain how to feed the still sleeping baby the milk without spilling the milk all over the place. Another five minutes later and he could feel the ship turn around and speed up, letting him know that they were heading for home at a fast pace.

All the captain could do was pray that the baby survived the night and the journey so that he would atleast get to have a life unlike many babie's and children who died of verious deseases and not enough food like many of the village kids in the outer lieing villages that were plagued by bandit's and rogue samurai.

The captain would spend the rest of the night keeping watch over the baby and feeding him every couple of hour's and generally making sure he stayed warm throughout the night and by morning when the doctor came to check on the baby and reported that he was much warmer and had an easier time breathing with rosey check's, the captain took that as a sign that the boys would survive and when he told his crew of the good new's everyone rejoiced and none could wait until he opened his eye's.

It was the next day that baby Hiccup woke up and greeted his rescuer's with a smile and a happy gurgle before drinking the warm milk and going back to sleep but his brief wake up seemed to do the trick as the whole crew had broken out into song and even dance before being told to get back to woke, which they did but with happy smile's on their faces.

The next few day's seemed to go by at a fast pass for the captain and his crew and before he knew it they could already see their home land and the first mate allowed the shit to slow down from its fast pass and he allowed the crew to take a much needed break. The baby on the other hand was putting on some much needed weight and was more active even though he still slept for most of the day and night, it always brought smiles onto the faces of any of the crew that saw him especially the captian's whom had taken over the boy's care since the first day.

 _ **There it is. Sorry, again, that it took so long and that it is shorter then I would like but hopefully the next one will be longer.**_

 _ **Please review and you can choose the captian's and the shogun's names if you want as I am out of idea's for them.**_


End file.
